The invention relates to antennas and more particularly to a directional folded dipole antenna particularly adapted for television reception.
Numerous antenna designs have been suggested and are available commercially, including a large number of folded dipole antennas. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,324,462, 2,447,879, 2,551,654 and 3,448,454. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,573,830 and 3,573,832 showing various loop antennas, the former of which is stated to be directional.
While most of the designs of the above patents are suitable for their stated purposes, they generally do not exhibit the simplicity and efficiency of the present antenna construction as described below. It is well known that nondirectional or "omnidirectional" antennas are not as desirable in certain instances as a unidirectional antenna. In addition, many of the antennas presently available are capable of transmission or reception only through a relatively narrow bandwidth, and most exhibit substantial interference when touched or when placed in proximity to metals. Also, several of the prior art antennas are quite complex in construction and many are not as compact and portable as is the present antenna described below.